


Moving Furniture

by BuzzCat



Series: Swear to the Gods [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds herself a new couch. Only after purchasing it does she realize that it's not going to fit on the subway. Of course, with a god at your beck and call, Darcy quickly finds alternate transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Furniture

Darcy smiled as she surveyed her purchase. The flea market seller handed her the change on the twenty, smiling,

"Have a good day!"

"You too!" replied Darcy. She sank into her new couch. Well, new to her. It was a burnt sienna, a bit beat-up but there were no unidentifiable stains or strange noises, so Darcy was happy with it. It would clash perfectly with her SHIELD-supplied housing. SHIELD may have super cool technology and everything, but they had absolutely zero creativity for interior design. Darcy had started doing her best to replace the black leather furniture with something actually comfortable to sit on. This couch was the start of her renovation. Of course, as Darcy sat on the couch, her smile slowly disappeared as she realized she was faced with a dilemma. She had no way to haul her couch home. She didn't have a car and she'd be damned before she even tried to carry it. The subway was out of the question. Darcy thought about calling Thor, but if she called Thor he'd bring Jane. She loved her friend dearly, but the woman was an absolute mess when presented with any kind of design topic. As soon as they had moved out of their camper, Darcy realized that Jane living in a camper was safer than Jane in an apartment because in a camper, it was impossible to try to do a room in shades of black that were all just a touch off from each other with some navy and God-awful orange thrown in. No, calling Thor to zap her couch home was absolutely not going to happen. However, that brought to mind another option. Darcy cleared her throat,

"I swear to the gods, I sure could use someone to help me with this. And wear a disguise." Barely had she finished muttering the words (it wouldn't do to have passersby hear her) before Loki came striding up, brown hair in place of black and wearing a ridiculous fake mustache, jeans, and a flannel shirt. Darcy burst out laughing at his apparel. Loki frowned,

"Did you need my help or not?"

"I do! I just...that's an excellent disguise." she said, barely managing to control her giggles. Loki looked down at his outfit as if seeing it for the first time. He sighed and crossed his arms,

"Must be Mo--Frigga's idea of a joke." he said. Darcy got off her couch, circled him, and said,

"I guess it isn't so bad. At least it's not a denim jacket with jeans."

Loki shrugged in response, "Did I hear correctly that you require my assistance?"

"Yeah," said Darcy, gesturing at her couch, "I need to get this home."

"Are you having a furniture-burning party that you would require...this?" he said, motioning at the offending furniture with disgust. Darcy frowned,

"No. I'm livening up my apartment. Quit commenting on my taste and help me move it." Darcy walked to one end, bending over to figure out where to place her hands that she wouldn't hurt herself. Loki took a good look at her backside, watching it wiggle as Darcy tried to position her hands. Only when she turned around to glare at him did he say,

"Are we actually carrying this?"

"Is there another way?" asked Darcy. Loki rolled his eyes and made an elaborate hand movement,

"Magic. Like this." He snapped his fingers and the couch disappeared. Somehow, no one in the crowd seemed to notice it disappearing. Darcy eyed him suspiciously,

"Where did you send it?"

"Somewhere from whence I can retrieve it when we are where you would like it placed."

"Great. So now we zap home and I can replace that soulless piece of crap SHIELD gave me?" said Darcy. Loki grinned mischievously,

"No. I am less than eager to return home at the moment. Now we stroll back to your abode and you entertain me on the way." he said, proffering his arm. Darcy took it, although she snorted at his words,

"I entertain you? I got you out of Asgard!"

"For which I, in turn, am providing you with a favor. I require entertainment and the street life of this miserable city leaves something to be desired. I grow bored." he said. Darcy huffed and shook her head,

"I swear, you're just like Stark. Can't amuse yourself for five minutes. Alright, how about we play a game?"

"What game?" asked Loki suspiciously.

"The Sign Game. Starting with the letter A, we have to find words on a sign that begin with that letter of the alphabet. Then we move to the next. Look, there's a sign for an alpaca care store. You're turn to find a sign with B." said Darcy. Loki gave her an incredulous look,

"I am a prince of Asgard! I will not play such a simple Midgardian game!"

"Fine. Then we play the quiet game. First one to talk loses." said Darcy, looking straight ahead.

"But--"

"Ah-ha! I win that round. Next one. Go!" Darcy made a motion of zipping her lips. Loki shook his head at these strange Midgardian customs. However, he quickly discovered that if the Sign Game was inane, the Silent Game was maddening. Here was one of the two people in the realms he could communicate with without wanting to drive an icicle through his skull, and they were playing a game where they weren't allowed to talk! Finally, Loki muttered,

"Buttered."

"What?" asked Darcy, turning to him. He gave a long-suffering sigh,

"'Buttered'. That vendor has a sign for buttered scones. Your turn to find a sign with C." he said. Darcy grinned and Loki had to begrudge that if so simple a thing brought her such amusement, it might be worth it.


End file.
